Heaven is Forever
by maryxrawr
Summary: When Dean is pronounced dead, Castiel is unable to handle the truth or cope with it. Freeing Lucifer from the cage, he makes a deal with the devil to bring him back to life, at the cost of Sam dying in his stead.


҉ Prologue ҉

There was nothing in the world that could cure Castiel's despair. As he had feared, the Mark of Cain had consumed Dean Winchester and there wasn't a single thing that Castiel could do about it. He tried talking to him. He tried to comfort him, but in the end, there was no way he could avoid what was destined for him. He had been consumed by a darkness that could no longer be caged and it turned him into a monster.

Despite Castiel's protests, Sam had already made his decision. Dean was becoming the very thing he had sworn to kill and he had to be stopped. Before he could even realize that this meant that he had to be killed… well, it was too late. Bursting through the doors in a panic, his breathing was staggered as he arrived to the scene—Sam Winchester kneeling over the lifeless corpse of his brother.

There were no words that could express how Castiel was feeling other than intense grief. Denial. People were starting to think he was crazy. Slumped over in a chair for hours, just looking over his shaky palms, whispering under his breath the words he wish he could have said before he had to go.

The voices in his head were no help. And soon, Castiel began to wonder if they were right. He was _nothing _without Dean. Absolutely useless. Everything he did, he did for him. He risked so much and now it amounted to nothing. The continuous pacing, the muttering to himself, every bit of worry he felt was beginning to drive him down.

He had to do _something_, and the only person who he _knew _could help him was stuck. Trapped in the cage, deep in the pits of Hell.

Perhaps it was time for a journey. 

Nothing could prepare Castiel for this journey, but he had made his decision and he wasn't about to turn around now. With what little grace he had left burning inside of him, he had forced himself into the pits of Hell, and he was destined to get answers. Dean was trapped here and there was no way he was going to get him out of here all on his own. He needed help.

Breaking down the door of what appeared to be a large warehouse settled in the deepest, darkest incarceration of Hell, Castiel surged through the halls furiously, and his wings expanded across the shadows of the room as the lights flickered on and off. Nothing was going to get in the way of his goal. Not this time.

When he made it to the room which had been locked in more ways than one, Castiel snarled under his breath, using everything in his power to break through. One by one, each lock snapped off, and as the door swung open, the darkness inside engulfed the hallway with shadows that were escaping, like lost, tortured souls, running from anything and everything locked inside.

A white light shot out of the room quickly, slamming Castiel back against the wall as he grunted in pain. It did not stop, it simply kept moving forward, away from the scene. Slowly peering back into the room, there was a darkened figure sat against the wall, one hand over his face while the other was against his side, holding it as if in pain.

"Castiel," the voice growled.

As Castiel's face had blanched, he shifted his gaze away from him before slowly stepping into the room. "I'm sorry to show up like this. I've freed you for a reason though. I need your help."

Looking up from his hand, the man narrowed his eyes, revealing his messy, short blond hair and piercing, evil eyes. "First you and your friends send me into this God forsaken prison, and now you free me and want me to do you a favor?"

"_Lucifer, please"_ Castiel's eyes became desperate. "Dean is dead. You're the only person who I know can bring him back. I will do _anything_."

The devil's eyes suddenly lit up with curiosity as he tilted his head, his eyebrows perked up slightly. "Well isn't that just fascinating!"

Getting up from the corner of the cell, he staggered for a moment, weakened from what seemed like an eternity of fighting.

"You want me to bring him back to life, is that it?"

Castiel nodded pleadingly. "Please."

The corners of Lucifer's lips curled into a smirk as he started to pace around the poor angel. "Well then… I can do that for you, but it's going to cost you."

"What do you want?" Castiel grit his teeth in nervous manner.

"First of all, I cannot bring him back to life without replacing the soul of another. If I do bring back Dean, then Sam will die in his place. Memories will be rearranged so that it is believed that Sam was the one who died," the serpent sneered as he stopped directly in front of Castiel. "I will do all of this for one small payment of your grace. I am weakened from constantly fighting."

Feeling his body stiffen at his words, Castiel had to make a quick decision. Had Dean found out that he was willing to trade his place with Sam, he would never forgive him… but how could he let everything he risked go down the drain? He had to be selfish, just this once. And losing his grace was well worth the price. "Fine. You can have it."

"There's one more thing," Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "If Dean finds out that we had this little arrangement… you'll be in quite the predicament. I can't risk having Dean running around and letting people know that I'm free. If he finds out _anything at all_, I'll set my most rabid of hell hounds on you… and I will make sure of that."

The thick lump in Castiel's throat made it hard to breathe. He could feel sweat on his brow as it slowly trickled down the side of his cheek, his breathing becoming uneasy. Was he willing to take this risk? Looking down to his shaky hands, he had to think quick. Dean or Sam? Who was more important.

_N_o, that isn't even a question. Shaking his head and biting his lip in desperation, he swallowed hard as his voice cracked.

"I agree to the terms."


End file.
